


Innocent

by Monalisasandmadhatters20



Series: Thunder [2]
Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Not Established Relationship, Sexual Tension, getting there though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monalisasandmadhatters20/pseuds/Monalisasandmadhatters20
Summary: He looked so innocent...That was the first thing Richard remembered thinking when he met Taron on set...
Series: Thunder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Innocent

_ He looked so innocent... _

That was the first thing Richard remembered thinking when he met Taron on set. His sweet smile, his self-deprecating humor, the way he would blush at even just the slightest praise… All qualities in which raised a protective nature in Richard that he didn’t realize he even had.

Richard found it difficult to take his eyes off of him.

“I’ve been hearing your music everywhere,” Richard said, taking in the overly large red spectacles, the red trousers, and plaid sports-coat that made Taron look so much like Elton in his early days it was unnerving.  _ Innocent, _ his mind supplied unhelpfully, as he tried to remember his line. “Makes it hard to stop thinking ‘bout you.”

“Really?” The wide eyes, the parted lips, the look of surprise that Elton must have mirrored when he found out John Reid  _ thought _ of him, made Richard’s breath catch.

And then, they were in the closet. Richard couldn’t remember if he said the correct line. Richard couldn’t remember what they had rehearsed over and over again to get into the bloody closet at all. Richard pushed Taron against the wall, capturing the full lips he had been dreaming of with his own. Taron moaned quietly into his mouth, sending sparks to his already pulsating cock, and somewhere in the back of his mind Richard realized that he was probably taking the scene a  _ bit _ too far, but found he also just didn’t care.

That’s what the editing room floor was for, after all.

“Wow…,” Taron said quietly, breathlessly, when he was finally able to pull away. Richard smiled at the young man before him, all pink cheeks and wide eyes...

_ Innocent... _


End file.
